Datei Diskussion:Klingon Empire logo.png
Woher stammt das? Wer hat es erstellt? In welcher Episode kommt es so vor?-- 16:06, 6. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Anscheinend aus der MA/en: en:File:Klingon Empire logo.png. Dortige Quelleangabe: . -- 11:38, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :: Wobei der dort verwendete Vergleichs-Screenshot aus dem Film völlig anders aussieht (keine Farbverläufe, unterschiedliche Farbe für den Kreis und die Umrandung, und selbst die Proportionen stimmen nicht überein.). --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:02, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::Seufz... Das nennt sich künstlerische Freiheit (und passiert, wenn man ein Logo von einer Vorlage her selbst erstellt und die Vorlage mit einem Schlag zu langweilig wirkt) -_- Euer Logo ist jetzt auch nicht eins zu eins aus der Serie übernommen, sondern hat auch Farbverläufe drinnen. :::P.S: Bitte erzählt nicht, dass MA/de noch erzkonservativer als MA/en ist... :::P.P.S: Da steht außerdem basiert, d.h. es kann Abweichungen geben. -- 20:15, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :: Nein, das nennt man nicht künstlerische Freiheit, das nennt man Fehler. Wenn wir ein Logo aus der Serie nachbilden wollen, dann müssen wir uns nunmal an die gegebenen Formen und Farben halten. Oder würdest du auch eine Deutschlandfahne durchgehen lassen, die dreieckig ist und grün, pink und blau? :: PS. Und ja, wir sind Konservativer als die MA/en. Waren wir schon immer. Und zumindest ich für meinen Teil bin stolz drauf. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 23:56, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :: PPS. Das aktuell verwendete Logo hat zwar tatsächlich einige Schatteneffekte, aber nur dort, wo sie in der angegeben Vorlage ebenfalls sind. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 00:03, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::*Seufz... Oh Gott...* Weißt du, dass MA/de erzkonservativ ist hat auch seine Schattenseite. Mein Bruder, bekennender Trekkie, der mich auf diese Seite erst gebracht hat, ist mit eurem Stil nicht gerade zufrieden und arbeit nun lieber an der Memory Beta, da diese wegen des Extended Universe nicht gleich so schnell mit der "Canon-Peitsche" zuschlagen wie ihr und auch in Sachen Logos etwas mehr Freiheit haben. :::Außerdem bin ich selber in meiner Freizeit Hobbydesigner und habe auch schon viele Logos nachgemacht, z.B. das der Ehrengarde auf der Hauptseite des Andromeda-Wikis. Das ist auch nicht 100% korrekt, so hat das Originalzeichen z.B. keinen silber-schwarzen Farbverlauf auf dem Stern. Oder schau dir mal die Sachen auf Deviantart an. Ich finde das in Ordnung, solange keine groben Fehler drinnen sind, wie deine beschriebene Deutschlandfahne... Farbverläufe, Farbabstufungen und Schatten sind vollkommen in Ordnung, solange sie im Rahmen liegen. :::P.S: Um nochmal auf die erzkonservativen Sache zu kommen. Ab einen Gewissenpunkt ist das auch wieder sinnvoll, das geben ich und mein Bruder zu. Das krasse Gegenteil der Memory Alpha ist nämlich die Jedipedia, die für uns wiederum zu liberal ist. -- 09:21, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::::Gerade weil es Projekte wie die Memory Beta gibt, müssen wir so versessen auf den Canon sein. Andernfalls hat man irgendwann mehrere Wikis die mehr oder minder überlappende Inhalte führen. Selbst in der MB werden einige Infos, wenn auch nicht so ausführlich, geführt, zu denen wir bereits Material haben. Und was unsere konservative Einstellung angeht, so muss man sich eigentlich nur die letzten Jahre der MA/de und MA/en vor Augen führen (ja, so mancher Nutzer macht hier schon seit 10 Jahren mit), in der MA/en wird viel spekuliert und es werden des Öfteren auch vorschnelle (!) Schlussfolgerungen gezogen, die sich in den meisten Fällen als falsch herausgestellt haben. Von daher finde ich persönlich diese Einstellung gut und wichtig. Und zudem muss man immer bedenken, wir sind eine Enzyklopädie, schonmal im Brockhaus oder in Geschichtsbüchern Dinge gelesen wie "Auf diesem Bild könnte diese oder jene Person zu sehen sein...Oh, hat mal jemand gesagt, das ist wirklich so....Also muss es stimmen" Und zack wird sowas in der MA/en als wahr angenommen. Nun verständlich, warum wir so handeln? Aber zurück zur Sache: Was die Logos und Symbole angeht, so sollen diese nur eine bessere Ansicht für die sein, welche in den Screenshots z.B. durch eine schlechte Beleuchtung (siehe Bsp von Tribble) möglicherweise schlecht erkennbar sind. Und genau aus diesem Grund darf es keine "künstlerische Freiheit" geben, da so nicht das wiedergegeben wird, was in dem Screenshot schlecht zu sehen ist. -- 09:50, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::Gegen die Farbverläufe als kleine Aufhübschung alleine würde ich ja auch gar nichts sagen (auch wenn sie technisch nunmal eine Veränderung sind). Das Problem ist aber, dass die Grundfarben nicht mit der Vorlage übereinstimmen. ::Auch eine an anderer Stelle zusammengetragene Sammlung des Logos zeigt zwar mehrmals die Version rot auf schwarzem Grund, aber nicht umgekehrt wie hier. Wobei ich nicht ausschließen will, dass diese Version irgendwo in den Serien mal aufgetaucht ist, an der sich die MA/en orientiert hat. Nur ohne bestätigende Quelle können wir sie nicht verwenden. ::Die Memory Beta mag zwar mehr Quellen akzeptieren als wir. Aber irgendeine angabe würden auch sie verlangen. Und diese fehlt hier im Augenblick halt noch. ::Deviantart hat indes in der Tat viele hübsche Stücke, mit oder ohne künstlerische Freiheit. Aber das ist nunmal eine Künstlerplatform, und keine Enzyklopädie. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:56, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::::Ich meine das Logo hier gabs doch im Laufe der Zeit in verschiedenen Farben zu sehen oder? Von daher ist es da nicht ganz so wie bei der Deutschland-Fahne. Es sei denn ich vertu mich. Ich wollte damit sagen, manchmal gehört die Farbe nicht zu den unverwechslbaren Eigenschaften eines Symbols. Beim Romulanischen Imperium z.B. glaub ich auch nicht, dass einfach nur grau die offizielle Farbe ist. Manchmal wird so ein Logo dem Unter- bzw. Hintergrund dessen angepasst wo drauf abgebildet/angebracht ist. Aber davon abgesehen, wenn die Farbe eine wichtige Eigenschaft ist sollte auch nur diese dann benutzt werden. Hoffe man kann verstehen was ich meine. Gegen Farbverläufe hab ich gar nichts. Manchmal sollen sie einen glänzenden/metallischen Effekt verleihen. -- 11:04, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::An sich hat das Logo die richtigen Farben, wenn man von der Vorlage ausgeht. Nur der innere Kreis wurde farblich angepasst. Und die Farbverläufe in diesem Fall sind ein metallischer Effekt (um HenKs Erklärung aufzugreifen). :::Leute, wieso führen wir diese Diskussion eigentlich? Können wir nicht einfach hinschreiben: Basiert auf dem Logo aus "Das unentdeckte Land"? Es wurde doch sowieso durch ein anderes ersetzt. -- 12:00, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) left|250px right|250px ::::::Also wenn ihr mich fragt, sind beide Logos falsch, sowohl das aktuell verwendete (rechts) als auch das hier diskutierte, wenn wir das oben verlinkte Bild (links) als Ursprung angeben 12:34, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::::Was genau ist bei dem rechten falsch? -- 12:41, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) -- 12:41, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::::::Also ich sehe auf dem linken Bild einen schwarzen Kreis und keinen roten, liege ich da falsch? 12:42, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::::@ME47 welchen roten Kreis meinst du? Der Schild im Hintergrund sollte bräunlich sein. Meinst du er sollte Schwarz sein? ::::@Phoenixclaw die Diskussion habe ich nur angefangen, weil wir traditionell lieber Wissen woher ein Werk stammt, also wer das Urheberrecht daran hat. Außerdem sollten wir möglichst nah am Original sein. -- 13:34, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::::::Ja den Schild meine ich ich dachte der wäre rot, im Bild dachte ich er wär schwarz, aber da kann ich natürlich auch im unrecht sein... 13:39, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::::::da wäre nämlich auch naheliegend, dass die künstlerische freiheit einfach die farben umgekehrt hat 13:41, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :: @Phoenix: Auch wenn "nur der innere Kreis ... farblich angepasst" wurde, ist es damit nicht mehr Kanon. Solange wir nicht nachweisen können, dass das Logo in genau dieser Version in den Serien/Filmen eingesetzt wurde, können wir es nicht verwenden. (Und nochmal: Dass dem so war will ich nicht ausschließen. Aber wir brauchen eine Quelle.) :: @HenK: Bei den Romulanern liegt der Fall etwas anders. Das von dir verlinkte Loge war nur in zu sehen, und dort (soweit ich mich erinnere - keine absolute Garantie) lediglich als farbloses Wandrelief. Die zuvor in den Serien eingesetzte Version war natürlich bunt, aber in weitesgehend gleichbleibender Farbgebung. :: @ME47/Shisma: Ich würde auch sagen, das Logo in der Halle ist braun/rötlich, aber das Licht ist in der Tat nicht gut. Vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber eine andere Version als Vorlage nehmen, wo die Farben eindeutiger sind. Genug Auswahl haben wir ja. *seufz* --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:06, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::Dieses hier oder das ist scheinbar in zu sehen. Dieses möglicherweise in (?). Hier noch eins aus . Dieses erscheint mir sehr ikonisch. -- 14:46, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::Ach, schei*t die Wand an. Ich mach selber eines, welches 100% Canon ist. Das hat dann die richtigen Proportionen, Farben usw., außerdem dürfte das Anfertigen weniger lange dauern als die Diskussion über ein canonisches, perfektes Zeichen. Ich werde zwei Versionen machen, rechnet damit in den nächsten zwei Tagen. Vielleicht bin ich morgen auch schon fertig, wenn mir langweilig ist und ich nicht Watch Dogs spiele. -- 15:09, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::::@Phoenixclaw: Vergess aber dann nicht den richtigen Farbcode gemäß der Vorlage zu nehmen damit der 100%ige richtige Farbton getroffen wird. Sonst ist es doch nicht canon. -- 16:19, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::Dann sollte ich wohl erwähnen was meine Vorlage war. Ansonsten wird wieder rumgelabert ;) -- 19:22, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) 300px|thumb|center|Reproduktionen des klingonischen Zeichens; Variationen ver. Filme/Serien :::Sind jetzt mehr als zwei Versionen geworden. Prügelt euch darüber, welches am ehesten kanonisch ist; dann schauen wir mal, ob wir das aktuelle gegen das ausgewählte ersetzen wollen. -- 10:52, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::::::die stehen alle irgendwie schief, so gedreht nach rechts meine ich, aber sonst wärs das erste 11:56, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::Hm... Normalerweise würde ich sagen, dass meine Vorlage event. etwas verdreht war, aber ich habe während der ganzen Arbeit mehrere verwendet, eben auch für die Farben und alle haben so ausgesehen. Ich werde mir das nochmal anschauen, wenn ich die finale Form hochlade. Sonst noch was? -- 13:40, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::::::ne, mann 14:38, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ich hab hier zwei Varianten abgebildet. eine von dieser Requisite: Das andere von dem Negh'Var Modell: -- 14:48, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::Hey, wir kommen voran. Das von 2154 stecken wir irgendwo in den Artikel (event. eine Galerie am unteren Ende) rein, ganz oben sollten wir ein möglichst aktuelles oder ikonisches Zeichen hinsetzen. Meins kommt in einer Stunde nach. -- 18:23, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::Das klingonische Zeichen, in seiner ikonischsten Form.-- 19:05, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC)